


Pretty waist

by Achilis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilis/pseuds/Achilis
Summary: Donghyuck loves Jeno's waist a bit too much.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Pretty waist

Jeno always had a pretty waist. it was one that would caught every one off gard by how slim and delicate it seems despite his broad back and shoulders. It was pretty, and ô so beautiful that sometimes Donghyuck wanted to wrap his hand around it and to hold it like the most precious thing to ever exist on earth.

Jeno's waist was on his mind everyday, it was here reminding him that the ô so graceful waist wasn't the one he was holding, touching and kissing. It was only a part he could admire from afar, like when he watched the other boy danced bouncing his hips side to side or when they'd go to the gymn and he'd change himself in front of him, exposing his bare pale skin. Donghyuck, often, would look at it as if he didn't want to be caught, like it was a little secret, looking at it from the corner of his eyes and touching descretly the shadow.

It was pathetic, pitiful and all those words that could describe the misery he was feeling inside. The amber boy only wanted to hold it and dance, dance so slowly that all his fingers could memorize it, tracing it delicately as if it was so so fragile.

His best friend, Renjun, had laughed at him, calling it an obsession, weird, awkward and a bit creepy but it was all because he couldn't understand how the waist of jeno was the entire universe for Haechan. It contained all the oceans and stars and galaxies and maybe a piece of his own heart.

One day, he told himself, he would tell the other how he felt, how he imagined himself between his legs, kissing the soft skin of his belly, caressing the side of his waist, whispering words against it.

 _''what are you thinking about?'_ '

Jeno's voice caught him off guard, startling him and disconnecting his thoughts. He didn't know if it was the best moment to tell his friend all about his little obsession. if right now, watching the fake stars they put on their ceiling when they first moved in, was the best time to tell him that he wanted to loose himself inside the différent colors of his waist.

_'' ' Was thinking about you.''_

His tongue was feeling candid today, untangling the little secrets he had kept for so long, against his own will.

_'' How come? ''_

Both boys shifted position, looking at each other in the eyes. Haechan always loved when they would do that. It was as if the world would stop, only to focus on their beating hearts and small breath while one of jeno's hand would be cupping his cheeks, stroking them so nicely that he'd fall asleep.

Everything with jeno was always so simple and yet so magical that he would made him feel like he was at the top of the world observing a nice sunset. All was just tender kiss and sun and so fluffy that it created bubbles inside his head and the last thing he wanted was to explode this glimmery bubble.

_'' Promise me you won't laugh at me.''_

Intrigued, the other arched one of his eyebrows, curious to know what his friend had to say. haechan knew that he would never make fun of him for something as small as this but something inside of him made him think the total opposite. what if jeno would found him awful, strange or even more unlovable? He only yearns for any kind of contact with his waist, any sort of warmth possible. But maybe, just maybe it wasn't what friends were supposed to do together, and just maybe he was crossing a barrier that he didn't know existed before.

_'' Nothing much.''_

_'Tell me. Pretty please, Channie.'_ '

Nervous, he pinced his lips together, afraid of his way to comfortable tongue that was dreaming of revealing his darkest ideas.

_'' I want to hold your waist.''_

He started, his voice not louder than a whisper. His eyes were closed as if he wasn't ready to face the consequences of his late night thoughts.

_'' I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable and you think I'm awful but I just want to fold my hand around your waist, to press lightly my finger against it, to caress it and memorize each scars, mole and everything in between. I want to rub my lips against the gentle skin and let small kisses and little flowers blow on it. I want to feel it on my fingers, my hands, my lips my waist, anywhere if possible, Jeno, I want it print in my head and untangled with my thought, I want my lips flat on the skin while you stroke my hair. I want it so so bad Jeno. I want you so bad, Jeno. I'm sorry. ''_

Donghyuck was out of breath, bitting his lips nervously as he opened slowly his eyes. He feared so hard the moment his gaze would encounter jeno, way too afraid of his reaction but it was jeno the embodiment of sweetness and softness, a big teddy bear so full of love, hence why when he opened completely his eyes, he only saw a smile.

_'' Do it.''_

_'' What?''_

To say that Donghyuck was confused would've been an understatement. He imagined himself so many times in this situation, his mind created endless of scenarios starting from the most tragic to some romcom cliché were both of them would just laugh at it and called it a day. He imagined jeno's facial traits and reaction, and tone and all the details that he couldn't quote but this one? this outcome ? never in his twenty years of life he could've dreamt it.

_''you heard me, Donghyuck, do it and while we're at it, let me caress the moles on your face, these little stars that form a constellation. let me touch them, kiss them, draw them with my fingers, my tongue, my eyes. let me discover the universes that are decorating the skin of your inner thighs the dots scattered all around your thigh. let me drive there slowly, so slow that we will loose a bit of our mind and connect our heart, let me explore each fibre of your body Donghyuck and I'll let you mark my pretty waist. ''_

Donghyuck didn't wait, he didn't wait for the last words to come out of jeno's mouth to hold his waist, his fingers shadowing his skin, running at an awfully slow pace. He didn't lie when he said that he wanted to discover it, to explore and memorize it, he did exactly that. taking all the care in the world to appreciate his little planet, his little word, to register the sound and beating and the way jeno would hold his breath when his fingers passed a certain zone.

But jeno, o sweet jeno was craving for more touches, and bruises and cries and screams and to throw the gentleness away so he whined, complaining shyly his inner needs by looking at donghyuck with the puppy eyes.

_'' Donghyuck, please.''_

_'' Touch me'_ '

and who was he to refuse his friend anything, so he just went there. He get there as a pilot flying in the sky leaving white scars in the blue layers of the atmosphere. it made jeno shivers, and curls his thumbs a little at the sensation and he was so happy to be able to let his hands travels inside donghyuck curls that he smiled widely as he let small noises escape his mouth.

Donghyuck was at the top of the world right now, he felt so out of it, it was amazing and even words couldn't describe the joy he was feeling. It was good, great and he wanted to cry and cry and love him with everything he had, he wanted jeno to feel the immense amount of care and tenderness and years of pining. he wanted to make him feel so good that he would love himself and his waist as much as donghyuck was a fan of it. His heart ached so hard and so much, restraining his love for so long was pure pain and torture and hardship but tonight, tonight under the artifical stars out on their ceiling, he was living his biggest dream; kissing jeno's waist.


End file.
